Seven Scenes From a Starbucks
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Seven drabbles of our favorite characters getting coffee Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid Each chapter focuses on a different team member. Can you match the character with the scene?
1. Large Drip, No Room

He walked in confidently and made eye contact with several women and a few men who were checking him out. It was a boost to his ego, not that his ego needed it.

"Morning," he greeted the cashier. "Grande drip, no room."

"Yes, sir." She rang up his order, poured his coffee and placed it on the counter.

He handed her a ten. He placed half of his change in the tip jar, winked, then grabbed his coffee and found a seat.

It was cliché, but he loved to watch people. He was always profiling, it was in his blood.


	2. Hot, Black and Extra Large

Rushing into the building, she nearly knocked over two teenage girls. She slid up to the counter.

"I'll have a hot black coffee. The biggest you got."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl poured the coffee and placed it on the counter.

Handing over a five, she grabbed the cup and stepped away, running into a man waiting behind her.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped.

"No worries," he assured her.

She looked up and smiled.

"I'm Brett," he said. He held out his hand.

She glanced at her watch.

"Shit! I'm late, sorry."

She slipped past him and ran out the door.


	3. This One's on the House

Sliding through the door, he smirked at a woman sitting nearby. He leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Hey, pretty lady. How about a cup of your delicious black coffee?"

"Coming right up," she said with a smile.

She grabbed his coffee and handed it directly to him.

"How much do I owe you?"

Her smile widened. "This ones on the house."

"Let me leave a little something for you," he replied. He put a five-dollar bill in the jar. "Have an amazing day, sweetheart."

He sauntered off to the woman by the door. "Any chance I could join you?"


	4. I'm Sweet Enough

She bounced gleefully and sang to the music as she waited in line. She grinned at the cashier.

"The usual," the cashier asked.

"I'm trying to cut back my sugar intake," she said shaking her head. "How about a large coffee with soy milk and five sugars?"

"Five?"

She nodded. "It's got to be less than what I usually get."

Another song started playing.

"Ooh, you guys play the best music."

The cashier returned. "It's the CD you made for us. Or at least one of them."

"That makes me so happy," she squealed. She handed over her debit card.


	5. Coffee and a Muffin

He opened the door and stepped back to allow the people behind him enter. Not looking left or right, he walked over and waited in line.

When it was his turn, he nodded in greeting. "Small black coffee, please."

"Anything else, sir?"

He glanced at the sweets. "I'll take one of the oat bran muffins."

She wrapped the treat and poured his coffee. He handed her his card and dropped two dollars in the tip jar.

"Have a good day, Sir," the cashier smiled.

"Thank you," he replied. He slipped the muffin into his pocket, grabbed his coffee and left.


	6. Morning Bliss

Stepping into the building she took a deep sniff. The smell of coffee revived her soul. She stepped into line, pulled out her phone and checked her mail. More than a dozen urgent messages waited for her. With a sigh, she closed the phone.

"How are you doing," she asked the cashier.

"I'm good. Thanks," the girl replied.

"I'll have a large dark roast with extra room," she stated.

After paying and leaving a generous tip, she took her coffee to the self-service bar and added cream and sugar. She took a sip, closed her eyes and smiled in bliss.


	7. That Old Black Magic

He sat in the corner, a pile of books on the floor. He had an extra-large black coffee, split into two cups. He tore open a stack of sugar packets and poured the contents into one of the cups. Adding more he reached for the stir stick.

"You dropped it," a voice stated from his right.

He looked up. One of the workers held a stir stick with a napkin. "I got you a new one."

"Thank you," he muttered.

"I like magic," she stated. She pointed at the book on top of the stack.

"Wanna see a magic trick?"


End file.
